


Into Eternity

by angelaofthelord



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire goes to London to visit Enjolras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worlds Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989353) by [angelaofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord), [moritz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moritz/pseuds/moritz). 



> I can't really excuse myself for how long this has taken me, it has just been one thing after another and it has been slow going. I struggled a lot with this one shot, especially elements of the relationship. I can only hope that it was worth the wait.   
> Thanks for all the constant patience and support with our fic :)  
> Leah xxx

Even Grantaire was beginning to get annoyed with the constant tapping of his own fingers, and the man seated next to him looked positively murderous. He flattened his palm on his knee and glared at it like it was the source of all his problems. The plane had only been up in the air half an hour and there was still over an hour to go; it wasn’t that long in the grand scheme of things but the prospect of being up in the air for any length of time made him feel queasy. Grantaire wasn’t an especially nervous flier, he was usually okay if there was someone there to reassure him and he had had a couple of drinks – but this time he was on his own and he hadn’t seen Enjolras in what seemed like forever. Especially with things being how they were in the relationship currently; admittedly they weren’t as bad as they had been, but things were still not right and he couldn’t stop his mind racing.

It was only eight in the morning, but still the trolley was making its way down the aisle towards him fully stocked with alcohol and snacks. It seemed to be the universal understanding that when you were in the air it didn’t matter what time zone you were in, drinking is fully acceptable. Usually, this was a rule that Grantaire fully embraced and enjoyed, and it was fool proof for settling his nerves. However he wasn’t supposed to be drinking as much, and he didn’t think Enjolras would embrace this understanding in the same way he did. He was itching for a drink and he could feel the need for it crawling under his skin and threatening to burst free and tear him apart. Every second he spent staring at the trolley coming closer he could feel his hand shake more and thoughts swirl.

Subconsciously he held his breath as the trolley pulled up next to him and to his great dismay – stopped. When the air hostess asked him if he wanted anything he let out a shaky breathe and murmured his negative response. As she continued on her way Grantaire closed his eyes and rested his head on the chair in front of him trying desperately to steady his breathing and get a hold of himself. Without really knowing what he was doing he began to dig his nails into the jean clad knees, almost as if he gripped hard enough, he could hang on himself and physically pull himself together again. The sudden short burst of pain seemed to do the trick and cut through his panic. He sat back in his chair and purposefully didn’t look over to the guy next to him. Grantaire could just picture the look on the bastards face.

He could get through this flight. He could. Honestly. Only an hour more.

* * *

 

Grantaire walked through baggage claim, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and not on the hustle and bustle of everyone else in the airport. The enforced tunnel vision helped him to get through it all as quick as he could not get lost in the wave of weary travellers. He stepped out of the boxy corridor in to the arrivals lounge and was faced with another mass of people. These weren’t weary though, all of the expectant people stared in his direction with searching, hopeful looks painted across their faces. All except the one he want to see. Enjolras had to be at work pretty early so he was going to find Enjolras’ place, dump his stuff and go sight-seeing. It wasn’t the best start to his trip, but he knew it couldn’t be helped.

Sighing, Grantaire headed for the taxi bay – not looking forward to what he knew would be an obscene charge. As he reached the door he felt a body slam in to his back, and as he spun around to shout abuse at the person the words died in his mouth.

“Enjolras?”

Standing in front of him, with tears visible in his eyes, was a grinning Enjolras. When he fully smiled – which admittedly wasn’t often – Enjolras’ entire face lit up and made him look so much younger. As much as Grantaire adored him when he was full of passion and drive, there was something to be said for the carefree _happy_ face staring back at him. 

He could feel tears of his own prickling his eyes and he desperately blinked them back and laughed. Grantaire couldn’t even hold back the grin as he drew his boyfriend up in to his arms, he laughed and tears began to fall as he crushed Enjolras in to his arms. With their slight height difference Grantaire could perch his chin on the top of Enjolras’ head as his other half buried himself in Grantaire’s arms.

When they finally let each other go Grantaire didn’t know whether or not to kiss Enjolras, but before he begin panicking the man in front pulled his down by his neck and kissed him deep and slow. Grantaire let out a tiny whimper, almost inaudible but he could feel Enjolras smile in to the kiss before pulling away slowly.

“But you are supposed-“

“I know where I’m supposed to be, but they’re letting me come in a couple of hours late. Considering how much extra time I’ve been putting in lately.” Grantaire couldn’t help but notice the slight note of distain in his voice at the end, and he knew that it was partially aimed at him. Right now however, he didn’t want to dwell on it – not while Enjolras was standing right there. They could discuss all of this later, but right now he was just happy to be with his boyfriend again after so long.

“I can’t believe it.” He whispered.

“I was going to tell you, but I only found out a couple of days ago so I thought it would be nice to surprise you.” Enjolras replied with a soft smile. “I’ve got to be at work at ten so we’ve got enough time to get back and get you settled before I’ll have to leave you.”

Grantaire smiled and nodded, because this was more than he was expecting and so the thought of being alone for most of the day didn’t seem as daunting. He just couldn’t stop looking at Enjolras, looking over every line of his face and every crinkle in the now rumpled shirt. The artist in him itched to draw him, to sketch every line, worry and shadow on the usually perfect face. He could see the effect this job was having on him, and he was glad that at least this weekend Grantaire could force Enjolras to relax.

“We better get going then love.” He answered, before kissing Enjolras lightly on the forehead.

* * *

 

Grantaire got back to Enjolras’ flat just after five, arms full of touristy shit and cooking ingredients. Enjolras has due back at six so he had decided to make his boyfriend a meal, even though he was technically the guest – Grantaire just knew that if he didn’t make anything for dinner they’d be having stir fry or take out and he wanted to make every perfect for the little time they would be spending together.

He hadn’t really had much time to check out Enjolras’ place when he came earlier, they decided to just sort out Grantaire’s luggage and then Enjolras escorted him to the nearest tube station before dashing off to work. Grantaire had watched Enjolras stride off down the road for as long as possible before he disappeared round a corner, like the pathetic, lovelorn puppy he was.

Now he was alone he had a good nose around, and wasn’t surprised that the large, spacious flat still looked like a showroom. The only places that looked vaguely lived in were the living room area and of course, the office. Grantaire couldn’t help but smile softly when he saw picture of the two of them on Enjolras’ desk – along with a print of one his college pieces hanging above it. The airy office was the only place that really felt like Enjolras, which was kind of sad in some ways, but still his work was his heart so it was fitting that this room would hold so much of Enjolras.

After sitting in the room pondering life’s great mysteries (such as how the hell Enjolras had so many mugs in one room), for as long as he could Grantaire headed back in to the kitchen to make a start on dinner.  He pulled out all the ingredients (not as good as the stuff he’d get at home but it would do) for the dinner.

Grantaire lost himself in the monotony of the actions and the well-practised movements and steps, so when Enjolras came home he didn’t hear the door opening and closing. It wasn’t until he felt slender arms wrap around his waist and a bony chin jab his arm he realised that he wasn’t alone.

“Why are you cooking? This is supposed to be a holiday for you.”

“Well I happen to enjoy cooking, and I know how much you love my carbonara.” Grantaire replied and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Plus,” he continued “I thought it would be nice to have some good food before we talk?” Grantaire didn’t really want to look Enjolras directly in the eye, but he wanted him to know that he was serious about this – he wasn’t going to fuck up again. As much as he just wanted to be close to his boyfriend in every way possible, Grantaire knew they couldn’t leave this any longer.

Enjolras looked at him for a second, a searching look filling his blue eyes, before nodding slightly and smiling.

“Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Like I’d let you anywhere near the food. It’s nearly done anyway; you can just get the plates out if you wouldn’t mind?” Enjolras immediately spun in to action setting the table and fishing out what looked to be his best plates. The way they moved around each other in the small kitchen, and effortlessly worked with each other reminded Grantaire of how things used to be. It was the stab of nostalgia, and it hurt but he still smiled nonetheless. If they still had this simple harmony, they still worked.

* * *

 

Enjolras was curled up on the sofa when Grantaire returned from putting away the dishes, and he couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight of him biting his finger nails. He knew that his boyfriend would never grow out of that habit, despite his usual unfeasibly high self-control. Enjolras looked up from where he has been staring blankly as Grantaire sat down next to him.  He couldn’t help but reach out and hold the hand that Enjolras had been chewing on, and bring it down so he could cup it with both of his hands.

“Wasn’t my food good enough? Are you still hungry?” he joked lightly. Enjolras rolled his eyes, but still smiled. His boyfriend didn’t waste much time before jumping right in with the serious stuff.

“Grantaire look, things have pretty much been perfect since you got here and I do not want to ruin that, but I can’t keep pretending things are right because they’re not. I know you know they’re not, and I hope you will be mature enough to talk this through with me.” Enjolras’ voice was steady and even, but when Grantaire looked at him properly he could see the flickering emotions in his eyes. He was on the verge of losing his grip on that infamous control. He tried not to focus on the way he implied Grantaire wasn’t mature enough to talk about his, and took a breath to steady himself.

“I may get overwhelmed and say things I don’t mean, or do mean but am not in a logical frame of mind. You have to know though, that this-” he gestured vaguely between the two of them. “Us – is the most important thing in the world to me and I don’t want to fuck it up anymore.”

Grantaire tried to slow himself down, he could feel the words rising up in himself again – the wave of self-hate and all the disgusting guilt and tearing emotions. He had to keep a handle on things if they were going to make any progress.

“Grantaire, you have to know that it you mean so much to me too. You know I wouldn’t be here, doing this job if I could help it. This is where I can make a difference; this is where I’m needed most. I love you, but I can’t give this up to fix our insecurities. And I say ‘our’ and I mean it. It isn’t just you dear, it is me as well.” Enjolras ran his hands through his still short hair, and messed up the few curls that were there in the process.

“I’m not asking you to move back Enjolras, that’s the last thing on my mind. I would never forgive myself if you gave this up for me. There needs to be something more though Enjolras, I can’t go days without hearing a word from you. I don’t even care what you say, I just want to know you’re still there and you care.” Grantaire’s voice trailed off, and he looked up at Enjolras again – instead staring as hard as he could at his hands, he needed to focus on why they were doing this, not retreating in to himself. Enjolras’ eyes were wet and he looked odd, it was a mixture of pain, worry and anger.

“Enjolras I’m not saying you don’t care. It’s just that when we’re separated by such distance it’s hard to see the emotion – on both ends I’m sure. It just isn’t the same talking to a computer screen. Sitting here and looking at you I can see you again. I don’t just have to see professional Marcelin Enjolras, head of human resources. I see you, I see my Enj.”

Enjolras smiled slightly, it was only a slight turn at the edge of his mouth but it might as well have been a face splitting grin.

“Grantaire, my love. Grantaire you have changed my life for the better, no matter how I present myself, no matter how cold I seem or emotionless or just plain rude. You matter. You are the most precious thing for me. We can do whatever we need to do to fix this. I’ll get more time off and visit more often and you can do the same. Just – just something. Just talking even. We suck at communication.” He laughed slightly, shaking his head at their own stupidity.

“Yup an emotionally stunted workaholic and terminally self-deprecating loner. We make a beautiful pair.”

This time Enjolras did grin.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He leant forward and kissed Grantaire softly on the lips, the starved hunger he experienced at the airport was till there somewhere, waiting. The gentleness though, the _love_ in the kiss was better than even the most passionate kiss.

They would be okay, they’d come this far, they’d always be okay.

“I think it’s well past time your flat was properly christened.” Grantaire said softly against Enjolras neck, his hot breath tickling the fine blond hairs.

Enjolras jumped off the sofa and grabbed Grantaire’s hands and pulled him along until they reached the bedroom, he couldn’t stop laughing even as Enjolras pushed him down so he was sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t know if he’d ever actually seen Enjolras this eager before. Grantaire was still laughing when he looked up at his boyfriend and saw him pouting.

The lamp behind him made his wispy, golden curls glow; his thin white dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned enough to give him a glimpse of pale chest underneath. The laughter died in his throat when he fully looked at his boyfriend – his already heaving chest and the bulge in his trousers only made more visible due to the tight fit. Enjolras looked half ravished already, and it made his mouth go dry. It had been so long since they did this and with Enjolras looking like the glorious angel he was – he knew it wouldn’t last long.

Enjolras tilted his head to side, assessing him, before stripping himself slowly. He paused for a second when he was just down to his boxers and raised his eyebrow at Grantaire. No words were exchanged but Grantaire immediately took off his own shirt and stood up to join his boyfriend. His slight height advantage meant that he could easily crowd Enjolras up against the door; his arms braced either side of his body caging him in.

It was a swift unexpected movement but Enjolras didn’t seem to mind; Grantaire heard the hitch in breath as he rolled his hips up against him hard, so their cocks pressed against each other perfectly. Wide blue eyes blinked up at him, and a soft moan escaped Enjolras’ lips as Grantaire continued to grind up against him. He ran his hands up Enjolras’ bare thighs and squeezed his buttocks and pulled him even close.

“God I’ve missed you.” He whispered and tried to get closer still. He needed to feel every inch of him.

Slowly he forced himself to pull away, and he motioned for Enjolras to get on the bed. As they went the rest of their clothing was lost, Grantaire almost wept at the sight of Enjolras’ glorious ass. How he’d missed it.

Enjolras dug around in the bedside drawer (and coincidentally gave Grantaire a lovely view) and dropped a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at the two condoms – Enjolras had obviously been planning tonight – but he laughed when he saw the lube was about half full.

“You have missed me haven’t you?” he asked with a dark smirk. To his credit Enjolras only blushed slightly, and stuck his chin out defiantly.

“Well I wasn’t just going to deny myself just because you weren’t accessible.”

“Oh is that right.” He replied, mock offended. “Well if you’re so capable by yourself, my skills have been made redundant.” Grantaire sighed, as if in thought. His hand however trailed down his stomach slowly until he gripped his half hard cock, stroking it quickly to full hardness. In full view of Enjolras who was watching open mouthed from the bed.

“If you don’t need me then I guess I’ll just have to sort myself out.” He said with a quick shrug of his shoulders, he continued to stroke himself – faster this time. A quick twist and he moaned softly. Distantly he heard Enjolras whimper.

“Fuck me. Fuck me please; you know there’s no replacement. Never.” Grantaire smirked as his boyfriend moaned and begged. Sooner than Grantaire had expected, but he couldn’t think of a reason to be disappointed. For a few more seconds he remained there, teasing Enjolras as he grew more and more frustrated.

Eventually, he ended his torturous display and climbed on to the bed to join Enjolras. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, they moved down his sides reverently. Enjolras squirmed beneath him under his ministrations, trying desperately to get more of the delicious contact, he was trying to get as close as he could to Grantaire. They both desperately craved the contact, after so long they needed to map each other out again.

“Please Grantaire,” he whispered “I need it.” Grantaire shook himself out of his daze and nodded; he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He tried to be as quick as he could while prepping Enjolras, but he needed to be thorough.

As soon as he thought Enjolras was ready Grantaire lined himself up and started kissing his neck, just below his ear – one of the spots that really drove him wild. He distracted Enjolras from the initial burn and carried on kissing and touching him, he was whimpering slightly and Grantaire suspected that he only heard him because he was so close. It was his favourite part, hearing Enjolras fall apart. That slow break down of a carefully preserved control, leaving his boyfriend begging and wanting.

“Just move Grantaire.” His voice was gravely, desperation seeping through into his voice. “ _Please_.”

And Grantaire obliged, he moved. Very slowly. One small roll of his hips, pressing deep and slow but it was nowhere near enough for Enjolras. Sharp nails dug into the top of his back and Grantaire grinned, the slight pain only served to spur on his own arousal even further. Enjolras was tight, nearly as tight as when they first got together and the hot press of him was almost unbearable. He barely clinging on to his last thread of control, it had been so long since they had done this but he wanted to make it perfect. Make everything he did unforgettable.

“I swear to god Grantaire if you don’t hurry the fuck up I will throw you in the Thames.” Enjolras only swore when he was really desperate. Grantaire knew it was time. He let go of his closely guarded control and gave them both what they really wanted.

With one swift movement he grabbed Enjolras’ knee and pushed his leg up to his shoulder and thrust into him deep. The angle was perfect and both of them groaned, Enjolras’ body went taught and he threw his head back on to the pillow. Vivid red marks painted his neck, and were made all the more prominent by his pale skin.

Grantaire licked his lips at the delicious sight before him, and bent down to lick at Enjolras’ glistening skin, creamy white and stretched over his collar bone. All the while he was thrusting his hips; the smooth rhythm was beginning to stutter as his approached his climax.

He finally, _finally_ grabbed hold of Enjolras and started to pump his cock. The swift movement of his hand paired with the relentless pounding of his hips soon reduced Enjolras to incoherent mess. Even his whimpered words fell away and the only thing he could make out was his own name, his boyfriend’s eyes were closed and he was far away lost in the haze of pleasure.

Enjolras began to tense up, and Grantaire had done this enough to know when he was about to come. In a rush of adrenaline he leaned forward and bit Enjolras’ neck hard, and before he knew it nails were raking themselves down his back and Enjolras was practically howling as he came. It was the sight of Enjolras’ bliss filled face and the sharp pain in his back that sent him finally over the edge.

He remembered to roll to the side instead of just collapsing on top of Enjolras, and Grantaire immediately nuzzled his face in to Enjolras’ abused neck and fit himself to his side. Both of the men were breathing heavily and it took a few moments for them to get their heads straight.

“Well.” Enjolras began, still sounding slightly dazed. “That was certainly something.”

“Something? Not mind blowing? Life changing? Revolutionary?” he tutted and shook his head, “Enjolras quite frankly I’m offended.”

Enjolras laughed softly and elbowed Grantaire not too lightly. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.”

“So have I you sap. We better get cleaned up before this goes horrible and gross.”

Enjolras just groaned at the thought of moving and through an arm over his eyes dramatically.

“How about a shower princess?” he asked his voice only slightly suggestive. Although the illusion of innocence was ruined but his wiggling eyebrows and lewd wink. Enjolras rolled his eyes, but he smirked as he led the way to the bathroom.

* * *

 

The next day went too fast, as he knew it would.

They started off with a breakfast that Grantaire had made while Enjolras was trying to drag himself out of bed. Although the man was a workaholic it seemed as though when he didn’t have to be at work something switched in his brain and made him impossibly lazy, Enjolras was wrapped up in blankets and warmth while Grantaire slaved away.

After breakfast (and a subsequent quickie in bed) Enjolras took Grantaire to a couple of his favourite places – namely Covent Garden and South Bank. It wasn’t perfect all the time, it never would be. Enjolras’ phone rang repeatedly just after one when they were walking down the Thames, and it didn’t stop until he relented and ended up spending twenty minutes talking (or shouting) down the phone. Grantaire took his frustration out on his lungs, and ended up smoking nearly half a pack in his anger. Eventually he came off the phone, they kissed and Enjolras didn’t even comment of the taste of his mouth. His boyfriend led him off down the path street without a word until they got to a little tapas place which came with Enjolras’ highest recommendation. That was high praise indeed as he usually wasn’t overly bothered with food – just eating whatever was convenient.

The meal was fabulous, and the incident with work was almost immediately forgotten. Neither of them wanted to dwell on the negative, not when had such little time together.

“I never want this to end.” He whispered to Enjolras as they leaned against the wall, pressed together side by side.

“Me neither but it’s the way it has to be. For now at least.” Grantaire could tell that Enjolras was trying to act calm and logical but there was an edge to his voice that betrayed his true emotions.

The rest of their Saturday was spent being as touristy as possible in an attempt to forget that one of them wasn’t here on holiday. They caught a show in the evening; Enjolras had splashed out and gotten them the best seats he could. In the end it was a near perfect day, a wonderful bubble where they could forget about the flight that was looming over them. It would be over soon, something they were both distantly aware of, but as they walked through the brightly lit streets surrounded by people they still felt so utterly isolated from it all. It was a London of their own making, not a work place, not a foreign country – just a place to be together for the time they could spare.

That night when they got home they made love. It was slow and tender, but they were as close as they could possibly be to each other. It was perfect and beautiful but later when he was thinking back Grantaire would find it hard to fight back tears.

* * *

 

Both of them tried to keep as positive as they could as they parted on Sunday afternoon. There were whispered promises, half formed plans and dreams. Grantaire vowed to himself that he would try harder, that they would talk more. That they would communicate. He knew that Enjolras would be thinking the same. There was no way he was going to give up on them, this time with Enjolras reaffirmed to him the fact that this relationship was something good and something worth fighting for. He had faith in himself, at least while Enjolras was standing next to him.

The flight back was as bad as the way there, if not worse. He couldn’t resist the temptation to buy alcohol when the trolley came down, what was the point if there wasn’t anyone he needed to give a good impression to? A month, two months; Enjolras said he’d be back to France for a weekend as soon as he could but as each minute dragged by waiting seemed impossible. 


End file.
